Making Amends Irina's Story
by Newfoundland Novelist
Summary: This is Irina's story placed after Breaking Dawn. DO vampires go to heaven or is Irina stuck in hell? Find out in this exciting, quickly updated I hope fan fiction. Characters and Twilight world copyright to S. Meyer. R & R
1. The Strange Expanse

**((Welcome one and all to my fan fiction! For those who have read my previous work, I told you my next piece would be nothing like the others. ;) This is Irina's story, continued on which I'm sure you find strange to think about. Emgeal mentioned to me today that one of the things we never do find out is whether vampires go to heaven. That made me want to write a fic on what would happen if they did, but that led me to thinking of anyone who dies in the series who COULD go to heaven. I ruled James, Victoria, and Laurent out automatically. I also decided against the New Borns. Hence, I turned to Irina and started to ponder what happened after her death in Breaking Dawn.))**

**Chapter 1:**** The Strange Expanse**

Carlisle was wrong…

Of the many confusing emotions flashing through my head, this was the strongest. The wise vampire I'd come to trust had at last been wrong about one of his assumptions. The last thing I could remember was the terrifying features of the Volturi overshadowing me. I could still hear Kate and Tanya in my mind, still had Renesmee's small face imprinted in my every thought. Now I was here, and the only possible description I could offer for my surroundings was the word "white".

Everywhere around me was completely blank… White as new fallen snow and eons more terrifying. There was no way that this was heaven, and I knew that left only one possibility. This white nothingness was my own personal hell. Quite effective quite honestly as I was already finding myself restless and upset by the absolute silence.

In the back of my mind I felt that I deserved this though. Carlisle wasn't the only one who'd been proven wrong tonight… I'd accused my friends of the very crime I hated with a passion, only to find out that I was wrong. I'd given those who'd done nothing but help me in the past a near death sentence without so much as giving them a moment to explain themselves.

In my defense I supposed they were responsible for my Laurent's death, but I had (mostly) let that go. I still found it hard to understand what was so special about that foolish human Bella as to risk the entire coven's life, but then, I'd never really understood the Cullens much. Though their lifestyle fit well with ours, somehow their teaming up with werewolves seemed traitorous.

I had expected to have the rest of eternity to wallow in my self pity, trapped in this solitary dimension, but to my great surprise I was wrong again. A popping sound echoed through my wall less cell, and I looked up in time to see that a door shaped crease had formed in the seemingly endless expanse of white. Seconds later a man stumbled through it, slamming the 'door' with no noise as it disappeared from sight again. Immediately I examined his features carefully, trying to decide if he was friend or foe.

He was a rather short man with untidy brown hair and glasses resting half off his nose. It seemed he was flustered as he hurriedly straightened his white robe and rearranged a glowing halo on his head. Once sure he was presentable, he approached me, holding out his hand.

"Robert Smith," he said politely, waiting for me to take his hand. Uncertainly I did, shaking it once. To my utter surprise we seemed to be the same temperature. Before I could offer my name in response he added, "I've been waiting for you Irina. Just had to pop out for a moment to get a cup of coffee you see. Wasn't thirsty of course, mostly just bored. All the new angels get this job though… It's something of a rite of passage if you will."

I stared at him blankly, trying to sort things out in my mind. What was an angel doing in hell?

"Excuse me though, I'm still new at this." He said, blushing as he retracted his hand. Rearranging his face he spoke as if giving a well-memorized speech. "Welcome to Limbo! You are stuck indefinitely in suspension between heaven and hell because of how you acted in your former life. It is my job to write down who is destined for where, and you were one of the few who was hard to place."

"I don't understand," I told him plainly, still confused as I looked around again.

He frowned for a moment, seeming to think over how best to explain it. "Let me show you what I mean," he said at last. Silently he walked to a chalkboard that had not before been visible, and at his touch, expanded to nearly ten times its original size. On the chalkboard was a seemingly endless list of names with three columns beside each name.

"This is the Chart of Destiny," He informed me solemnly. "It is kept for all human-like creatures as well as humans themselves. Every creatures name is on this census that has ever been alive. In the vampire section, you are placed along with the others that were grouped with you." As he spoke the angel touched three places on the board and it transformed into a much shorter list of names. Now as I read only the familiar names of 'vegetarian' vampires appeared to be read.

"Originally a list for vampires was not needed, though after a few centuries the Angel Council wanted to revisit the topic. It had been observed by a few of the messengers that certain vampires were doing a valid job of being good. Though nearly a fourth of the council wanted to open heaven as an option to all vampires if they behaved well, the majority decided to only allow non-human consuming vampires to enter to the Great Beyond. Hence, we have the list of those that fit into the 'vegetarian' category."

Beside every person's name was a check mark, and as I read through, I realized they were all marked beside heaven. All but one that is.

"Why is mine marked differently?" I asked him quietly, staring at my scrawled name apprehensively. Though I was relieved to see Tanya and Kate had been listed as one of the many vegetarians allowed in heaven, somehow being the only one not invited was awful.

"Well, that's what I was getting to," He said hesitantly.

It was obvious to me that he did not appreciate being interrupted, and I decided not to do so again.

"As I was saying, you have all shown a great effort to not take human life, and for that are to be rewarded. Your square was easily marked for heaven since the council first decided to admit vampires. However, after you made the choice to turn the Cullen family into the Volturi, things got rocky. Had you let them explain, or waited for even a while to find out you may have saved yourself. As things are though, you came very close to killing the only vampires on our heaven bound list."

"Close?" I said in surprise. "So they win the fight then?"

The angel gave me a pitying look as he nodded solemnly. "There is no fight my dear, but it comes quite close. You should be glad that your sisters could be restrained so they could not avenge you… They would have lost in that case."

My mind flashed to Tanya and Kate, both worried even when I had betrayed their friends. Both had still cared as deeply about me as I still did about them. I was not forgotten, and I was glad.

"So I'm going to hell then?" I asked hollowly, "Just because I made a mistake?"

"Well, that's where it gets tricky." He went on slowly. "You see, I wasn't entirely sure where to put you. You didn't necessarily deserve to go to hell for something you have already been punished for, yet you also can't easily be admitted to heaven. I marked you for Limbo until I could get advice on where to put you. After talking with my advisors about it, we have come up with a solution that seems fair for all parties involved."

"What's the solution?" I asked numbly. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know at this point.

"Since it was little Renesmee that you wronged, you must make it up to her." He told me firmly.

"I'm going to be alive again? That's your solution?" I asked in surprise. "To be some sort of personal slave to Renesmee?"

"Let me finish!" the angel snapped impatiently.

I blinked, staring at him expectantly. With a sigh he went on.

"You are going to be allowed to return to earth as a ghost of sorts. You will be invisible to everyone and able to go through things. You will only be heard or able to hold things when you choose, and you will be responsible for doing something worthwhile for Renesmee. It can't be small though… It must be something as large as saving her life or preventing her from being hurt. You will have all the angel knowledge you'll need to do this including the foresight of what will happen and the ability to notice danger around her immediately. In other words, until you can redeem yourself, you are Renesmee's guardian angel."

I continued to stare at him, still waiting for more. The catch perhaps… Maybe someone to jump out and say 'fooled you' would have been acceptable. When he only stared back at me blankly however, I realized that I should have listened closer to my task.

"What I did was that bad huh?" I pondered aloud.

The angel only laughed a little, shaking his head.

"When do I begin then?" I asked me softly. The sooner I got this over with, the better.

"Right now."

"But how will I do it? How do I even get out of here?" I demanded angrily. In the second it took me to blink I realized that the angel and chalkboard were nowhere in sight any longer. I was completely alone again.

Just as I considered passing it all off as a dream I noticed something strange about me. I was shimmering in a strange way… Not at all like I sparkled when in the sun. It was almost like a mirage far ahead when you can't quite distinguish what it is. I was there, and yet in many ways I wasn't. Looking up from my curious new skin I realized the white expanse had disappeared before my eyes.

**((Also, I would ask that anyone reading this show their support for Stephanie Meyer in any way they can. Recently ****Midnight Sun**** was partially released illegally, and Meyer posted on her site about it. It's possible she won't finish the book, at least not for a while, and I honestly don't blame her. I ask that everyone show their support for Meyer's decision and discourage anyone from annoying mails to her such as "0mG F1n1SH M1Dn1GhT SUn 0R 3Ls3" E-mails. This is hard enough for her without junk like that.))**


	2. Haunting

**Chapter 2- Haunting **

It only took me a moment to recognize where I was. I was back on earth, standing inside the Cullen living room. The entire family was there, looking exhausted after all that had happened. Part of me wondered how much time had passed, though I knew I'd never really be certain.

The only thing I was absolutely certain of was that I was not visible to anyone in the room. Though I was less than a few feet from Esme she didn't so much as turn to look at me. The only one who really seemed effected by my arrival was Edward, who had looked around in confusion a moment.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Bella ask him curiously, following his gaze.

"No, nothing at all," Edward answered, still looking uneasy as he settled back onto the sofa.

Though I expected to see Renesmee sitting between her parents, she was instead sitting beside the only non-vampire in the room. Even without my vampire senses I recognized him as one of the wolves. I found myself wondering if he was one of the murderers who'd massacred Laurent.

More than anything I wished that Kate and Tanya were still here so that I could see them one last time. I didn't want to be trapped in the house of my friends; I wanted to be watching my sisters. I wanted to tell them how sorry I was, and how much I truly missed them. The angel had mentioned that I would be able to be heard when I wanted to be.

Again I noticed Edward's eyes dart nervously around the room. It occurred to me that he might be able to hear my thoughts. It seemed unlikely, but possible I supposed. After all, though I had no physical form, my thoughts were still fair game.

_Edward?_ I thought hesitantly. I saw him straighten considerably as he looked once more around the room.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong Edward?" Bella asked in a worried tone.

"Fine," he muttered, still searching the room desperately.

"Maybe we should get a second opinion," Emmett suggested good naturedly, "We do have a doctor in the house."

"It's always possible he's just lost it," Rosalie commented dryly.

"Edward, are you alright?" Esme asked softly. They were all staring at him now, even the werewolf, waiting for Edward to respond.

"Did one of you just think my name?" Edward asked at last, staring around the room desperately.

"It's possible," Bella said slowly, "You're acting odd."

"No, before that. Someone very deliberately said my name." Edward insisted.

The family of vampires exchanged uncertain looks, finally shrugging the odd discussion off.

"It's possible," Alice agreed at last. "We'll try to talk if we want your attention though, okay Edward? No need to be so uptight."

Edward settled back onto the sofa, still looking uneasy.

_Edward, I'm the one who said your name. _I thought as loudly as I could. _Did Kate and Tanya already leave?_

This time Edward quite literally jumped up, turning angrily around the room to look in all the corners.

"Edward?" Bella said in surprise, staring at her husband in confusion. "What's going on?"

Edward ran his hand nervously through his hair, finally shaking his head. "Nothing," he said firmly, "Just… Nothing. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

_No, _I agreed mentally. _They wouldn't believe that I'm talking to you._

This time Edward was able to arrange his features so that there was only a slight change in his expression when I talked to him. By the way his eyes again darted around the room I knew he was looking for me once more.

Later I heard Edward talking on the porch with Carlisle in hushed tones. The others were inside, pretending to be interested in a sports game since they had nothing else to do. I followed the sound of the conversation outside, sitting on the steps beside Edward and Carlisle, though only I seemed to know I was there.

"Is it possible?" Edward asked in a strained voice, staring hopefully at Carlisle. "Is it possible I can hear her?"

Carlisle hesitated, "Anything's possible Edward, we don't know much about how your gift works."

"But it's not likely in other words?" Edward added with a sigh. Carlisle nodded his agreement,

"So am I just crazy then?" Edward demanded, slightly angry with himself. "I swear I heard Irina's voice… She said my name and asked where Tanya and Kate were!"

"I believe that's what you heard Edward, but…" Carlisle trailed off, not sure what to say.

"She could be haunting us, couldn't she? Making us pay for her death?" Edward asked quickly. Carlisle put a comforting hand on his shoulder, shaking his head a little.

"I don't think there's anyone haunting you Edward… You probably just feel guilty. It wasn't your fault though. Irina should have checked her sources, she realized that." Carlisle said soothingly. "There's no such thing as ghosts." With that he went inside, leaving Edward seemingly alone on the porch. He put his head in his hands, trying to think I suppose.

"If vampires exist, why not ghosts?" he asked himself softly. I did my best not to think anything very loudly. I didn't want to add to Edward looking insane… I was here to help, but drive someone to insanity.

"You're there, aren't you Irina?" Edward said in a whisper. "I can hear you. It's not like other people though… It's a whisper sort of. I can only make out half of what you say when you don't say it to me."

_Yes, I'm here. _I thought silently. I could see the lines around Edward's jaw tighten as he rose quickly, disappearing inside.

((**I've always disliked Edward, but I really feel sorry for him in this. Hope you all like it so far!))**


	3. Misery in Paradise

**Chapter 3- Misery in Paradise **

After that day I decided to be nicer to Edward by avoiding thinking directly at him. He seemed more able to ignore my existence as long as I never thought his name very loudly, and it was simple for me to focus all my attention on Renesmee.

I needed to do that anyway as it turned out. Though I'd first expected doing a good deed for her would be simple, I was soon to find out this wasn't the case. After all, the vampire baby had the best protection in the world. She had a father who could read minds, a mother who could protect her from any mentally involved powers, an aunt who could see the future, an uncle who could alter emotions, and a werewolf who'd imprinted on her. Why the hell was I needed?

Night and day I followed the little runt around, searching for even the smallest thing I could do for her. I wondered if enough small things could amount to one large one perhaps. Even the smallest things like getting her a tissue, or handing her the correct color crayon were already done for her though. There was never the issue of her having trouble sleeping, because Bella and Edward didn't seem willing to leave until she was asleep. The only time she'd been in the slightest danger was when Emmett had been watching her upstairs and had turned to look at something else. Renesmee had come close to falling down the stairs, and I'd come close to catching her, before Jacob had swooped in to intercept the annoying pest.

I was beginning to think I should have just taken hell and lived with it. This was more my own personal hell than limbo had been. My task was impossible… Absolutely impossible.

A few times I considered enlisting Edward's help, but quickly changed my mind. He would only think himself more insane… Not to mention he'd probably watch Renesmee closer than ever if he thought a ghost was 'after' her.

What did that leave me in the way of options though? I'd been trying to complete my task for weeks now to no avail. In a way, I was observing things I was sure none of the other in the Cullen coven had been able to pick up on. Little things about Renesmee herself, rather than the adorable baby everyone was obsessed with.

Things like the fact that Renesmee had no friends. Sure, she had her family and all of her protectors, but where was the usual interaction? Of course she couldn't get it at school… She grew much too quickly. She was barely ever in Forks, and the few times she visited were brief and secluded. I began noticing things like how happy Renesmee was around all of her family, no matter what they were doing with her. I could see her impatience when Jacob tried to read a book to her and read some of the larger words incorrectly and could feel her everlasting gratitude for every little thing someone did for her. I could also sense her growing desire for a little independence.

Was the rest of the family really so blind as to not see it too? The way Renesmee's eyes wandered away from the group when they were playing a game, or the thoughtful way she seemed to sleep, always reaching out to some unknown source. Did no one else notice the human side of Renesmee show through as she shifted uncomfortably whenever they sat too still for too long? Did anyone remember that she wasn't normal in any way? Did anyone realize how out of place she felt sitting in the family of vampires, with a werewolf always beside her? Did anyone notice the curious way she looked Charlie over every time she saw him as if trying to memorize his every action?

No, because they were much too absorbed doing everything and anything to make Renesmee happy. Only I seemed withdrawn enough to realize just how miserable pure bliss could be.

There were a few times that I thought Carlisle may have had the same observations as I did. His eyebrows drew together in a thoughtful way as he studied Renesmee's behavior, and he would often start to speak before seeming to change his mind. I supposed he couldn't bring himself to ruin Bella and Edward's fun, though I wished more than anything he would. Perhaps if Renesmee had a little independence my job would be easier. Mind you, she'd still be mostly indestructible and just as quick witted, but danger was still possible at least. More possible than it was now…

I somehow doubted that day would come however. Though time went by at what felt like a snails pace for me, the Cullens never seemed to cease in their attentiveness to the youngest family member. It was one day as I was sitting on the edge of the couch beside Renesmee that the first real signs of promise began to show. By now Renesmee was a full-fledged teenager, and the usual signs were mostly absent. She rarely talked back, almost never seemed discontented with her prison-like confinement, and was always polite to whoever talked to her. Still, being half human it was only natural that some of her instincts would shine through; one of which, was her need to be independent.

As I sat, completely unnoticed, beside my charge, I began noticing that she was up to something. There was just a new way that she shifted her weight and glanced around that made her appear nervous. She'd gotten better recently at staying completely still like the rest of her family. Now however, she was as jumpy as I'd ever seen her. When Jacob said her name she'd given a start and turned to face him quickly, while when her father tried to speak to her she very nearly lost it. I couldn't help wondering what was bothering her so much, but I was sure I would find out soon.

"What would you like to do today Nessie?" Jacob asked her fondly, staring with the same adoration as usual at his beloved imprint.

"I want to go out," Renesmee declared decisively.

"We could go shopping…" Alice immediately suggested.

"Or go to a movie?" Jacob cut in quickly.

Renesmee only shook her head a little, watching her family's reactions carefully. I wasn't the only one to notice that the only one's in the room right now were Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, and Rosalie. It seemed Renesmee was going to take advantage of her parent's absence.

"I want to go by myself," She told them hesitantly. "I know how to drive… I even have my own license," She went on quickly at Jacob's incredulous look. The license was forged of course, but that wasn't exactly unusual in the Cullen house. "I want to do this by myself though."

"You aren't ready," Jacob said quickly, looking terror-stricken by the very thought.

"I am," Renesmee argued quietly, "You all know I am."

"Your parents will never allow it," Rosalie said in quiet smugness, "You know that. Bella would be horrified to hear you say such a thing."

"They don't have to know. Tell them I'm going somewhere with Jacob." Renesmee insisted quickly.

"Only if it's true, and I'm going with you." Jacob replied firmly.

Renesmee sighed, "I have to do this by myself. Please…" She looked around the room, trying to find someone who wasn't already against it. "Alice?"

Alice was thoughtfully, suddenly jumping to her feet as she rapidly paced the room. Finally she stopped, turning to look apprehensively at the others.

"She has a point," Alice said at last, "It wouldn't hurt to let her go out on her own, just this once. As long as she promised to come back on time, and to follow all the rules… She's more than proved herself capable of handling just about anything."

"It's too dangerous!" Jacob insisted angrily.

"Are you worried about Nessie or how you'll fare without her?" Rosalie demanded edgily, unable to miss a jab at Jacob. Renesmee positively beamed by this comment however. Even if it was only her dislike for Jacob, Rosalie was on her side now.

"Come on Jacob, only a few hours and I'll come right back. Go home to La Push for a while and visit Billy. He hasn't gotten to see you much lately." Renesmee insisted quickly.

Before Jacob could protest again, Alice interrupted. "Just think how angry it would make Edward if we were able to trick him…" She mused aloud. This seemed to convince Jacob, who smirked a little as he thought about this.

"Can you be trusted though Rose?" Alice added, staring at Rosalie accusingly. "It's hard to think about things so Edward isn't suspicious…"

"Why don't the two of us go out shopping then?" Rosalie asked with a sigh. "I know that's where you were going anyway Alice."

Alice grinned, nodding energetically. "Then it's decided. You can have your day Nessie. Though you'd better behave." She said sternly. "Don't talk to strangers, don't kill anyone, don't drive more than one hundred miles over the speed limit for your first outing, and have fun." She said, hugging her tightly. Grabbing Rosalie's hand Alice dragged her towards the door and out of sight. Moments later the familiar yellow Porsche was heard zooming away.

Renesmee turned to look at Jacob, who'd already lost his enthusiasm in the plan. "Promise not to follow me?" She pleaded. Jacob nodded rather reluctantly, hugging Renesmee tightly for a moment.

"Promise not to have anyone else follow me?" She continued. Jacob pulled away, looking mutinous.

"Nessie! I have to know you're safe." He whined.

"Please Jacob?" Renesmee pleaded. It was quiet a moment before Jacob finally turned away.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it. If you're not back by three o'clock this afternoon I'm calling every damn police officer, vampire, and werewolf to go look for you." He added in warning. Renesmee stood on her tiptoes in order to kiss Jacob on the cheek, still beaming as he left in a huff.

I watched her curiously, trying to remember if she'd ever looked so excited. She wasn't the only one… I was sure this was my one big chance. Sure, Renesmee seemed perfect around her protectors, but deep down there was a teenager in her just waiting to break out. I was sure that she would slip up somewhere, and I would be here to make sure nothing bad happened. Then I could be out of this nightmare and go home.

As Renesmee climbed into her borrowed car, and I slipped in after her, I could feel the same smile marking both our expressions. Neither of us could wait for what the day would bring.

**((A little longer of a chapter this time. Please Review if you enjoyed this! I'm feeling very discouraged writing it at teh moment. :( ))**


	4. Vanquish

**Chapter 4- Vanquish **

I had to admit, Renesmee was a pretty good driver. Mind you, she had the same speeding problem so known to her family, but it was safe enough all things considering. After a few quiet moments she'd turned on the radio, apparently bothered by the absolute silence around her.

To anyone else the world flashing by us would have been a blurr, though for the two of us, I knew we could see every detail perfectly. I had to wonder what the young vampire was thinking as she finally gained her independence. In all honesty, she looked lonely already. I was starting to worry that she would turn around before long and head home once more.

_Come on Nessie, you can do it! You don't need them!_

I thought encouragingly. That was something else… In my subconscious I'd been calling her Nessie just like everyone else. I was sure it was more a matter of hearing it so many times, but it was odd. This was the little monster responsible for my death, and yet I couldn't make myself hate her. I wasn't ogling over her like every other being on the planet, but I couldn't make myself resent her. It wasn't her fault that I was in this mess.

The car came to a smooth stop and I looked up in surprise, noticing that we were in a parking lot near a park. I'd lost focus part way through the trip, and now as I took in my surroundings, I understood. Renesmee had picked a town she'd never been to simply because no one would recognize her.

She got out of the car, and I followed her quickly. It was only as a door slammed behind her that I realized what car we'd ridden in. An Aston Martin V12 Vanquish… Interesting choice. Not that anyone would miss it… I doubted they ever drove it anyway.

"Is that your car?" A girl asked from behind us. I jumped, though Renesmee didn't look surprised as she turned to look at who'd spoken.

"Not exactly, it's borrowed." Renesmee explained. "It's my dad's."

The girl in front of us was cheerful looking with cinnamon eyes, red-gold hair, and freckles sprinkled across her fair skin. She studied Renesmee's face a moment, seeming to debate about whether or not to ask her something.

"Are you here with anyone?" She asked at last, looking sheepish. I could tell from Renesmee's stance that she was suspicious. I wasn't sure why though… I just found it funny.

"No," Renesmee answered carefully. "But I have a lot of people who know where I am," She added quickly. It was like she was reciting a well known phrase of 'what to say to avoid danger'. Then again, it was more than possible considering how many books she'd read.

The girl laughed, shaking her head a little. "I'm sorry, that sounded odd…" She said apologetically. "This will sound odder… Do you have a brother?"

"Did you see someone who looks like me or something?" Renesmee asked hesitantly. I wondered if the girl could have seen Edward and perhaps realized they were related. 'Father' would be the last thing anyone would call Edward in relation to Renesmee right now.

"No… Not anything like you at all." The girl admitted, blushing.

"Then why…" Renesmee began.

"There was a teenage boy here some months ago with the same make and color of car that you have. I'd swear it was the same car, but it doesn't sound like it's possible. No one around here has a car like that, and since they stopped making them it just seemed so unlikely there would be two… But I'm mistaken. Sorry for bothering you." The girl said, still blushing as she tried to step past Renesmee.

"Wait," Renesmee said quickly, stopping her. "Why did you want to find him?"

"Well…" the girl was still blushing as she looked squarely at Renesmee. "He was looking for someone… he said he never found her though. I was just wondering if he ever did I guess. He said he'd borrowed the car too… He was so sad looking though, I just wish there was something I could have done to cheer him up. In a childish way, I was hoping that you were who he was looking for." She admitted.

Renesmee blinked in confusion, "I think you're right," She agreed, "It must have been someone else." At the girl's downhearted look Renesmee hurried on. "But I'm glad you came to talk to me. You seem really nice, and I quite honestly don't know anyone around here. I'm Renesmee, though most of my family calls me Nessie. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, holding her hand out to the other girl.

"Lizzie," the girl said simply, shaking Renesmee's hand cheerfully. "I am sorry I bothered you with such a strange question. I just over think things a bit I guess, and I was hoping the boy would come back here looking again. I had an entire plan to cheer him up and everything… But enough about that. Would you like me to show you around town?" Lizzie asked her with a smile.

"I'd love that," Renesmee agreed.

"Follow me then," Lizzie said with a grin, taking Renesmee's hand and leading her quickly down the street. Guiltily I followed behind them, waiting for Renesmee to get into danger. Though I told myself I would have liked nothing better than to see Renesmee trip into the street and nearly get hit by a car (so I could save her, of course), deep down I knew I didn't want Renesmee's fun to be spoiled. This was her first, and possibly only, friend. I could wait a little bit longer to fulfill my objective.

**((Shorter chapter. Sorry about that, but I needed a stopping place for this one so I could begin homework. For the record, as of this moment no OC's have been introduced. I hope that reminds any who hadn't noticed who Lizzie was yet. I tried to make it painfully obvious without completely stating it. Read and Review please! . My entire day is made when someone reviews my story.))**


	5. Renesmee's Friend

**Chapter 5- Renesmee's Friend**

It's amazing how fast a friendship can develop. It might start with a simple tour, then evolve into two girls having dinner together. Along the way they might share some nice memories of giggling together while they shop along the few stores available. To me Renesmee's new friend was my ticket to heaven, and I didn't intend to let it pass me by. I was sure now that she would be the key to getting Renesmee in trouble. Already the girls had been asked to leave two stores for being too loud, and had ridden Renesmee's car all around the small town. It was when the sun was setting that they finally stopped by the park again.

"Do you live around here?" Lizzie asked cautiously.

"Not exactly," Renesmee admitted sheepishly. "Only an hour or so away though." This estimate of course, was based on driving within the speed limit. I was sure it would take Renesmee half the time or less to get here if she needed it.

"Oh… Are you planning to come back?" Lizzie asked instead, looking disappointed.

"Yeah, I am," Renesmee agreed. Both she and I knew that this decision had been made the moment she'd realized Lizzie wanted to be her friend.

"I'll see you around then," Lizzie said with a smile.

"See you," Renesmee answered, getting in the car. Lizzie waved at us as Renesmee drove back towards the highway.

Renesmee kept her promise to return. She appeared with or without the car in the small town every day. Rain or shine Lizzie and Renesmee did things together no matter how tedious. This friendship was exclusively between the vampire and human until the day that the Cullens were feeling left out.

"Come on Nessie, let us meet her," Alice pleaded for what must have been the hundredth time.

"No Alice, I don't want to scare her," Renesmee said flatly.

"Please Nessie? She sounds really nice." Jacob tried instead, taking her hand gently.

"No."

"Come on Nessie, we'll behave." Emmett said with a wicked smile. "We won't eat her or anything."

"No."

"Then you can't keep going," Edward said suddenly, his voice holding almost as much authority as Carlisle's these days.

"What?" Renesmee asked in surprise.

"You can't keep seeing your friend unless we meet her. I should have said that originally." Edward clarified.

Emmett snickered, "Way to pull the parent card Edward."

"Edward's right," Bella insisted softly. "Nessie, we just want to make sure you're safe. You're really not that old."

"Neither are you," Renesmee muttered under her breath. The vampires pretended not to hear her, all still clustered hopefully.

"Fine! You can come, but only to meet her. Then you have to leave." Renesmee said angrily. "You guys can meet Lizzie and I half way to Forks. Come in a car though, you'll be suspicious otherwise. I'll pick her up and meet you there."

And so it was decided. The next morning Renesmee left in her own car (recently bought and tweaked courtesy the Cullens) to pick up Lizzie. After explaining in mostly complaints Renesmee told Lizzie the story of what had happened.

"That's not that weird," Lizzie insisted. "My mom's met you."

Renesmee knew this was true, but she didn't like it any more. Lizzie was fun, adventurous, and very breakable. It was no wonder her mom would want to meet her friends. Renesmee on the other hand was cautious, obedient, and indestructible.

"All the same, they're a little weird just to warn you," Renesmee said cautiously.

"Who's family isn't?" Lizzie asked with a laugh. Renesmee managed a small smile, but it didn't last long.

"Just warning you…"

When they got to the meeting place the Cullens were, of course, already there. That is, the Cullens plus Jacob Black and Charlie were already there. Charlie had done an excellent job of asking no questions about Renesmee's fast growing rate, which was especially appreciated. All the same, when Bella had mentioned meeting Renesmee's new friend, Charlie had insisted on tagging along.

"Guys, this is Lizzie," Renesmee said softly, looking towards her family.

"Nice to meet you Lizzie," They chorused together a little too perfectly. Rather, the Cullens were perfectly in sync while Charlie and Jacob fumbled a few seconds behind. I began to notice that Lizzie was staring in surprise at Jacob, an action that I found suspicious.

"Lizzie, this is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett." Remesmee said, gesturing to each person in turn. I noticed (and approved) of the fact that she didn't mention their relation. Though the aunts and uncles were plausible, the others were not.

"This is Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme." She finished, looking at Charlie and Jacob.

"This is my grandfather, Charlie," I smiled a little to myself realizing that Charlie was the only one she could honestly state her relation to. He certainly looked like he could be a grandfather.

"And this is my boyfriend, Jacob Black." She finished, gesturing to Jacob. Looking at Jacob for the first time I realized his gaze was trained on Lizzie in surprise.

"You're that guy from the park!" Lizzie exclaimed, smiling widely. Renesmee's eyes darted from Lizzie to Jacob, looking as if for once she felt threatened. Turning to explain to Renesmee Lizzie spoke quickly.

"He's that guy with a car like yours who was really upset. He said he was looking for someone… That was you, wasn't it? Man I feel silly now… And here I thought he needed cheering up." Though Jacob smiled a little in relief when Lizzie drew her own conclusion, Renesmee was far from smiling.

"When was this?" She asked Jacob quietly, her gaze cold.

"You weren't even b-" Jacob began before quickly changing his mind. I could tell the word 'born' had been on his lips, though he had wisely revised himself. "I mean, I was looking for you and well, you weren't here. I was pretty bummed out for a while there. Your parents can tell you that." He said softly.

Though she still looked suspicious, Renesmee seemed to let it go.

"Well, now you've met them. I guess we can go now," She said quickly.

"Wait Nessie, we just want to ask your friend some questions. I promise you can go after that," Edward said quickly.

"Can't you ask them later? We were going to see a movie," Renesmee complained.

"No, its okay Renesmee." Lizzie said quickly. It was clear that she wanted to make a good impression on the Cullens. With matching grins Renesmee's family began firing question after question at an unsuspecting Lizzie. After a good two hours Renesmee had put up with enough.

"Knock it off," She said for what seemed like the billionth time, listening as Alice asked what color of socks Lizzie preferred.

"Come on, one more," Bella pleaded once again.

"Enough," Renesmee said firmly.

"But Nessie…" Jacob said softly.

"Come on Lizzie," Renesmee said, taking Lizzie's arm a little more forcefully than she meant to as she led her to the car. Lizzie followed in confusion, cringing a little under the pressure of Renesmee's grasp.

Once inside the car Renesmee glanced at Lizzie from the corner of her eye. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine," Lizzie assured her with a smile. I could tell that this was only slightly sincere as she glanced wearily back at the Cullens. "Do they really need to know what my favorite brand of toothpaste is?" She asked hesitantly.

Renesmee sighed as she remembered Emmett's question. "They got carried away," She admitted softly.

"I hope they liked me," Lizzie whispered.

Renesmee glanced at her while keeping a steady hand on the steering wheel. "I know they did." We were speeding along slower than usual at a low of seventy miles an hour. Lizzie had been around for Renesmee's driving before, so even to her this seemed to be taking things cautiously.

"There was something odd about your family though," Lizzie said softly, looking a little apologetic. "They were all really pale."

"It's always raining in Forks," Renesmee pointed out quietly.

"And they all were really interested in basic things."

"That's just their over imaginativeness taking over," Renesmee said with a shrug.

" And their skin his cold," She insisted still, remembering the icy touch when she'd shaken Edward's hand.

"Jacob's was warm," Renesmee countered softly.

"But his was too warm. Was he running a fever?"

"Probably," Renesmee lied. "I told you they were odd."

"I guess you weren't kidding," Lizzie agreed. "Really nice though, that's good at least."

Renesmee was about to open her mouth to respond but stopped as she glanced in her rearview mirror. "They're following us!" She exclaimed in disgust, glancing again at the mirror. I turned around to look for myself. Sure enough I could see three cars speeding along behind us. There was a red convertible with Rosalie at the wheel and Emmett beside her. In the silver Volvo was Edward, Bella, and Charlie, while in a yellow Porsche Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were riding behind us. Looking again I noticed Jacob Black was speeding along beside them on a motorcycle, watching anxiously.


	6. Mistakes

**Chapter 6- A Mistake**

"I can't believe they are following us!" Renesmee shouted, slamming her fist into the steering wheel. I was thankful that it didn't break from the force she must have applied.

"Why _are_ they following us?" Lizzie asked softly, looking behind her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"They just can't mind their own business," Renesmee said, grinding her teeth together. I could tell that she hadn't heard Lizzie's question, she was much too absorbed being angry with her family. Suddenly the car leaped forward in a new burst of speed as Renesmee floored the accelerator. In response, the other cars (and motorcycle) sped up as well.

Though I expected Renesmee to slow down as she zipped past uncountable cars she only sped up more. A few minutes later the speed dial was pushed as far right as it could go, and still we seemed to be accelerating. Lizzie was holding onto her seat with all her might, staring in horror at Renesmee.

"Renesmee, you're going to fast," She squeaked, still clutching the door handle.

"I can see exactly where I'm going, you needn't worry," She said dismissively. She hadn't lost any of her pursuiters as even Jacob's motorcycle managed to puff it's way after them.

"Renesmee, I really think you should slow down," Lizzie insisted with a little more volume. "You're going to have an accident."

"I won't crash, I'm to fast for that. My family's never even gotten a ticket." She said in the same dismissive voice.

It was then that something happened to me that had never happened before. I faintly remembered the angel telling me that I would be able to see what was coming next, but I hadn't expected it to be like this. It was like everything was sped forward a few seconds. I could see Lizzie saying something in my mind, could see Renesmee turning to answer her. I could see Renesmee use the same moment to look back at her followers. Lastly, I could see that just as Renesmee took her eyes off the road a truck pulled directly in front of her with another car on her other side. There would be no way for her to stop… I kept watching as all three vehicles collided. Though of course Renesmee was unharmed as she scrambled from the wreckage, I could see her turn to look at Lizzie.

_No!_ I thought loudly. There was an urgency in me now that had not been there before. As I looked back at Renesmee and Lizzie and thought about all the time I'd spent with them I suddenly understood what my job here was. My job wasn't the protect Renesmee herself who was nearly indestructible. Instead, I was supposed to protect one of the many more breakable things in her life.

In real time now I watched Lizzie speak again.

"Slow down Renesmee," She ordered with a quivering voice.

"I'll never lose them if I slow down," Renesmee argued, looking fully at Lizzie now. "Relax, I promise I won't crash." Turning to look out her back windshield at the other cars Renesmee glared in their direction. By the time she looked back at the front windshield it was too late.

"Look out!" Lizzie screamed, pointing at the oncoming truck. Renesmee pushed the break so hard and frantically that it went straight through the floor. Screeching in every direction occurred, and in a few moments it was over. The truck had been broadsided, it's driver unconscious while the small car beside Renesmee had run into the other two with it's front end. Thankfully, the airbags seemed to have inflated in time. Renesmee's car got the worst of it by far as it crunched into a fraction of the size it had been. Renesmee was stunned as she clutched the wheel while Lizzie, she was worse for the ware.

In my urgency to protect Renesmee's fragile friend I had not thought things through completely. On instinct I had lept in front of her and willed myself to be solid and able to protect her. As things settled I quickly made myself non-solid once more and retreated to the crumpled back seat to assess the damage.

Lizzie's head was bleeding as were spots on her face and hands were the windshield glass had cut it. Though she was unconscious, she seemed otherwise fine. It was when I looked down at her legs that I realized my error. The metal had crushed the fragile limbs into the seat, pinning them there. It was impossible to tell how bad off she really was, but it was clear she could not move.

Three cars and a motorcycle screeched to a halt safely behind the accident. I could hear footsteps as worried family got out, and then the sound of car doors closing. The final sound was a car speeding away that I realized must hold the vampires that could not be around blood.

"Lizzie," Renesmee whispered, staring in horror at her friend. I realized that she thought that Lizzie was dead, and was glad that I was nearly positive she was not.

"Carlisle!" Renesmee shouted at last, still staring at her friend.

"Are you alright?" Bella's anxious voice wafted through Renesmee's mutilated window.

"I need Carlisle," I heard Renesmee answer.

"I'm here Nessie, what is it?" Carlisle asked quickly. Renesmee pointed slowly to Lizzie, and I saw all of the worried vampires shift their gaze.

"Do you think she's…" Alice began softly. It was clear by the way she gave the car a wide berth that Alice wasn't going to take any chances being around Lizzie.

"She's not dead, I can hear her thoughts." Edward interrupted quickly, noticing Renesmee's horrified expression.

"It's my fault," Renesmee moaned.

"It's alright Nessie, Carlisle can fix her… Right?" Jacob said, looking towards the oldest vampire.

"I can try," Carlisle said softly. Quickly he went to the other side of the car, carefully pushing the metal away from Lizzie's legs until he could maneuver her out of the car. Carrying her gently he laid her on the concrete, examining her head first, then legs.

"It seems she has a broken leg, but it doesn't seem like she has more than a bump on her head. It's strange really. She should be fine though…" As he spoke Carlisle went to the other two vehicles and extracted the drivers, laying them beside Lizzie. "The other two are better off, both fine as well." He reported softly.

"I could have killed her," Renesmee whispered.

"Correction, you should have killed her," Alice said softly. Renesmee looked up in a mixture of surprise and horror. Alice blushed, looking at her feet.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Well, that's why we were following you. You were going to get in a car accident that killed Lizzie… We wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Renesmee demanded angrily.

"We tried to stall… And then we followed you hoping you'd pull over." Alice said softly. "I thought if we told you not to go you'd ignore us. I didn't know when the accident would happen, I just was wondering if it was today." She explained. "But it only changed a few minutes ago. Suddenly Lizzie would live through it, and I don't know who's decision changed."

I froze, realizing for the first time that Edward wasn't the only one affected by my presence. My snap decision had altered Alice's vision.

Even as Renesmee continued to stare at her aunt in horror, Alice was circling to Lizzie's side of the car. Curiously she looked at the dents in the crushed metal.

"It's in the form of a person," She said softly, pointing to a faint outline of my body imprinted in the car.

"Don't be ridiculous Alice," Edward scoffed.

"Stranger things have happened," Alice countered. To this no one could argue.

"So what now?" Renesmee asked softly, still staring at Lizzie.

"Now we come up with a believable story." Carlisle said.


	7. The Hospital

**Chapter 7- The hospital **

The trip to the hospital went by in silence. Besides the roaring siren no other noise could be heard. Renesmee, Bella, Edward, and Jacob had all somehow squeezed into the compact little car. It was amazing really, considering the capacity they usually held.

I stood in the corner trying to be unobtrusive. It was like I was intruding on a private moment as they all hovered around Lizzie in a mourning that was out of place.

"I could have killed her," Renesmee moaned for what must have been the tenth time.

No one tried to tell Renesmee otherwise… They all knew she was right.

Once to the hospital Carlisle properly examined Lizzie. It was the natural choice considering no one else really knew what had happened. It seemed his original diagnosis was correct, and Lizzie suffered no more than a broken leg.

After insistence by the vampires Jacob had been forced into going to get food in the cafeteria Renesmee went with him, Bella, Alice, and Esme all following along behind her. Only Edward remained in the waiting room, listening to Carlisle's thoughts as he looked over Lizzie.

"Are you there?" He asked suddenly, staring into thin air. "I think you are, but I'm never certain anymore."

It took me a moment before I realized he was speaking directly to me. I'd gotten especially good at thinking softly, so it was a surprise that he would be asking to talk to me.

_I'm here, _I thought loudly. _What is it Edward?_

"Are you haunting me?" He asked in a whisper.

_Of course not… really Edward… You believe in ghosts? _I taunted.

Edward ignored my teasing, going on in an uncharacteristically unsure voice. "I know you've been around a lot. I can't hear exactly what you're thinking, only part of it. You really are there though, aren't you?"

_Yes, I'm here. You aren't insane Edward, just stressed._

"Why are you here if you aren't haunting me?"

_I'm here to protect Renesmee, _I thought to myself. _I can't go to heaven unless I can make up to her what I almost did. You lot sure make it pretty difficult._

"Was it you that saved Lizzie then?" He asked softly.

_Yes… I knew it was going to happen right before it did. I tried to protect her, but I didn't do a very good job._

"Thank you." Edward said earnestly.

_For what? _

"You saved Nessie's only friend. She would have had to live with the guilt of killing that girl if it hadn't been for you. Whether you're a figment of my imagination or not, you saved one life. Possibly two."

_You needn't thank me. I just couldn't bear to let her die. I'd been following those two too long._

"So are you leaving now? Can I go back to hearing only living voices?" Edward asked thoughtfully.

_I told you, I can't leave until I make it up to Renesmee. If you could back off a little, it would help._

Edward seemed confused as he looked around a little, trying to find me. "What you did is the best way you could have helped Renesmee…" He murmured.

I thought about that for a while, trying figure things out. Was he right? If so, why was I still here? Why was I still stuck on earth? _I guess it wasn't good enough. _I thought at last.

We were both quiet a moment, thinking over everything that had happened.

_Hey Edward?_

Edward looked up again, still trying to figure out where to look in order to be watching the right spot. He missed me by feet.

_What did they do when I died? Tanya and Kate I mean…_

"They tried to avenge you… No surprise there. We wouldn't let them though. That's what the Volturi wanted, and we couldn't give it to them. In the end there wasn't a fight. You were the only one who died."

_Did they… I mean do they… _

Edward waited patiently for my question to be finished.

_Do they forgive me? _I thought as quietly as I could.

"We all forgive you," Edward said softly. "What you did was horrible, and could have gotten all of us killed, but we understood it. Next time though, maybe you should let us explain."

_I doubt there will be a next time._

Edward smiled a little, looking into space again. "You said you were going to heaven Irene?"

_It hasn't been decided yet. I might._

"At least you have a chance," He said, a note of bitterness in his tone. I was going to tell Edward that he had nothing to worry about. I wanted to reassure him that he wasn't hell bound, and that he and all his family would be together in heaven when they finally did pass. I didn't get a chance though. I blinked, and in that moment was once again back in a completely white room.

"Welcome back to Limbo Irene. Did you have a nice time?" the angel asked, this time much more composed as he greeted me.

"I guess," I said hesitantly, looking for the magical chalkboard that assigned my fate. "So what's the verdict?"

"Well… My instructions before I say anything are to ask you a very important question."

"Okay…"

"Is there anything you want to say or do before you go to your final resting place? Once there you will never be able to return to earth." He said solemnly.

"Can I know where I'm going first?" I asked slowly. He smiled a little, shaking his head.

"I wanted to see my sisters," I said at last. "More than anything I wanted to be there for them. I wanted to follow them for the rest of eternity and be their guardian angel. I want to know that they forgive me…"

"Edward told you that they forgave you," The angel commented.

"I want to really know… to see for myself." I insisted. "Is there a way I can do that?"

"Well… it's against policy, but it only seems fair to tell you. I have two options for you Irene. You have been accepted into heaven, and are welcome to go there now if you wish. Your other option however, is to follow your sisters and watch over them. You will not be able to be seen or heard by anyone, nor see the future. You'll be nothing more than a wandering spirit… In a way though, you'll be with them. When one or both of them is killed you will have the option of going to heaven once more."

"I want to follow my sisters," I said without hesitation. "Please…" I added quickly.

"Very well," The angel said with a kind nod. "I will see you again in two hundred years then Irene."

I tried to ponder what that meant as I saw the white expanse disappear only to be replaced by a new white landscape. I was home again, hovering translucently just behind my sisters.

Even as I watched them talking quietly I realized that this was what I'd really wanted all along. It wasn't as good as being with them, but being there beside them just like old times was more than I ever could have asked for. Until their destruction, which I hoped would never take place, I would follow them to the ends of the earth.

There are three thoughts which I feel must be said before my tale can truly end though.

Carlisle was right…

**((This was the final chapter of the fan fiction. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are amazing to me because it gives me a chance to learn what to improve on for future stories. I hope the characters seemed in character enough, and that you enjoyed all of it. I must say, despite my dislike for Edward, I really liked the scenes between him and Irene the best.))**


End file.
